kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin
Aladdin, The Most Hero In Agrabah, Along with Abu. He Appeared all Of Kingdom Hearts Ultimate Series. Biography Kingdom Hearts Aladdin helped Jasmine escape the castle before the sinister vizier Jafar and Heartless took over the city; then set off with his monkey pal, Abu, to the "Cave of Wonders" in order to find something that would make him a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin makes his first official appearance at the concealed "Cave of Wonders" entrance with Abu. As more and more Heartless appear, Aladdin makes his first wish from the Genie of the lamp to get rid of the Heartless. Meeting Sora, Sora tells him about Jasmine and her worry for him. Meanwhile Genie laments about his time in the outside world again along with his long time friend "Carpet". Hearing this, Aladdin makes a promise to free him from the lamp with his third wish. When they catch up to Jafar and Jasmine, Aladdin makes his second wish to save her but his wish is neglected when Jafar's parrot, Iago, takes the lamp away from him. Aladdin and the others follow Jafar to the Cave of Wonders only to find Jasmine kidnapped by Jafar. However Jafar is not alone, Riku is there as well. Jasmine is taken away by Riku and given to Maleficent shortly after Sora and Aladdin defeat Jafar. Aladdin asks Sora to take him to another world so he could find the princess, but Sora sadly refuses in order to preserve world order. Genie then offers to help him find Jasmine with the use of the third wish, but instead uses it to free Genie from the lamp as he promised. Aladdin asks Genie to help Sora in any way that he can. After Sora escapes Hollow Bastion, a powerful Kurt Zisa Heartless is released into the desert of Agrabah. Should the player choose to fight this optional boss, Aladdin can also become available to participate in the fight. He is last seen kissing Jasmine after she returned to Agrabah with the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora first finds Aladdin as he walks into Agrabah, where he finds Aladdin being attacked by Heartless. Sora quickly disposes of them. Aladdin explains himself and his situation by saying he went to the Cave of Wonders to obtain the magic lamp and use one of three wishes to become a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin is very familiar with fighting Heartless, but the Heartless he was trying to fight wouldn't stop coming so Aladdin used his first wish of the Lamp that Genie resides in is to get rid of them. Aladdin goes with Sora to find Jasmine, only to see that she is being attacked by Heartless too! Sora gets rid of them instead of Aladdin using up another one of his wishes. Jafar takes Jasmine away from Aladdin along with the lamp. Aladdin and Sora plan strategies, then go after Jafar, defeat him, free Genie from his lamp with his third and last wish, and set off... Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Aladdin makes an appearance once again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the only game in the Kingdom Hearts series not to feature him as a direct ally or party member. Talking with Jasmine at the Palace Gates of Agrabah, he tells her of the numerous recent sandstorms that have occurred. Jasmine feels his concern, the situation only worsened when Aladdin claims the Heartless are involved. Jasmine repeats name of the dark creatures, shocked. Little do the two know that Xigbar and Roxas are eavesdropping in on their conversation the entire time. Aladdin also appears much later in the 358/2 Days storyline with his monkey pal Abu, yelling at him once again for committing theft in the Marketplace. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Aladdin has moved into the Palace of Agrabah, but has been in depression since Genie and Carpet have flown off to explore the world. Seeking excitement, he heads off into the city. Jasmine has noticed his depression and tries to help him, but to no avail. Aladdin meets Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago again while running after Abu, stopping just long enough to greet Sora as he runs off. Sora catches up to Aladdin, who explains that Abu has stolen a lamp from the Peddler. When Iago realizes that the lamp was really Jafar's lamp, they try to persuade the Peddler to sell it to them. The Peddler, however, wants treasure in exchange for the lamp forcing Sora and Aladdin to go to the newly designed Cave of Wonders in search of treasure. Although there are lots of traps awaiting them, they manage to get through. They meet Pete, who summons Heartless to hold them off while he goes to steal the lamp. After the Heartless are wiped out, Sora and Aladdin leave the cave and head for Agrabah where Pete is chasing the Peddler for the lamp. Pete then summons the Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, two high level Heartless. After dispatching the two Heartless Lords, Sora opens the Gateway and heads off for the next world... Second Visit By the time Sora and his friends return, they find out that Jafar has escaped the lamp because of the Peddler. Aladdin again joins Sora to confront Jafar. After searching the desert ruins, Sora finally finds Jafar. A battle ensues between Sora and Jafar to which Sora is the victor. After Jafar is defeated, peace is restored to Agrabah as well as the city itself. Aladdin then encourages Sora to find his friend, Riku. Aladdin is last seen flying off into the sky of Agrabah with Jasmine on the back of Carpet. Genie also follows them. Kingdom Hearts coded A data version of Aladdin appears in data Agrabah in Kingdom Hearts coded, this time as an ally instead of a party member. He meets Data Sora and was about to deliver something to Jasmine. Unfortunately, he cannot find her so he asks Sora to help him. After Sora finds her, they meet with Aladdin again as he prepares to show Sora a lamp. However, they are interrupted by Jafar who re-kidnaps Jasmine. Jafar then freezes time which makes Aladdin and everyone in Agrabah unable to move. After Sora defeats Jafar (the source of Block Corruption), Aladdin frees Genie. Aladdin then asks Sora if he can have a Sardonyx Ring and will trade him an Ability Earring+ for it. Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return of the Chasers When Aladdin Comes from a Wedding, A Team of Chasers And His ally Where Fighting Off Sa'luk. Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Aladdin is one of the first Disney heroes that Krystal and her party meets. She meets him in the Agrabah market after he steals some food. Aladdin explains that he is a street rat, and Krystal knows that his father is Cassim, as she will meet later on. The group also meet Jasmine, a princess trying to runaway from her father the Sultan's palace. Razoul catches Aladdin red handed, and Krystal and Aladdin team on the guard, but the street rat is taken captive. Razoul apologizes for his anger and lets Krystal explore the palace. While in jail, Aladdin learns that Jasmine is to marry a prince, and also meets Jafar first hand while he is disguised as an old man. Jafar explains that there is treasure in the Cave of Wonders and convinces Aladdin to join him in the search, as well as Krystal. After entering the cave, they meet a flying carpet named Carpet. Eventually, they reach the lamp, but Abu attempts to take the cave's treasures and causes a wrath of the gods. The four manage to survive the lava, yet Jafar tries to kill them as their "reward" but Abu bites Jafar's arm and grabs the lamp. When the four get up, they find the lamp houses a blue fun loving Genie. Once introduced, Genie gives four rules on what genies do, not kill anyone, make someone fall in love, resurrect anyone, or give the master additional wishes. After Aladdin convinces Genie to get them out of the cave without a wish, the street rat wishes to be a prince. Genie then makes Aladdin a prince, and gives Abu an elephant form and Krystal a cleaver white clothed disguise like a palace guard. Once at the Sultan's palace, Aladdin shows his fake name, Prince Ali Ababwa. The Sultan begins to like Aladdin as the prince for marrying Jasmine, but Jafar intends to claim her first. Aladdin takes Jasmine for a night ride on Carpet while Krystal investigates Jafar's plan. Soon after, Jafar attempts to dispose of Aladdin but is discovered by Krystal and Aladdin also helps. When the false prince attempts to tell the truth to Jasmine, Jafar claims the lamp and wishes to be Sultan of all Agrabah. When Jafar is defied, Jafar forces Genie to make him a powerful sorcerer and ruins Aladdin's deception. The heroes come back to Agrabah from "the ends of the Earth" to battle Jafar. Despite without allies, because they were trapped or transfigured, Aladdin and Krystal force Jafar into his new black genie lamp home, along with Iago. Once Jafar is sentenced to the Cave of Wonders, Aladdin makes his promise and wishes Genie to be free. As Aladdin thanks Krystal, Sultan praises Aladdin and Krystal for their heroics. Cookie Monster was also happy as he was given a half of cookies meant for Rajah. As reward, Jasmine is allowed to marry Aladdin. Krystal then promises she and Aladdin will meet again. Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Of The Wars The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War Aladdin appears as Summon. Merlin give him a summon to call to need any help. Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Ally Category:Party Members Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Ally Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Heroic Alliance of Universe Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Male Characters